


Of Late Nights and Bad Grades - A College AU

by ducttape99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttape99/pseuds/ducttape99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have been through everything together.  Now that High School is finishing up will they be able to stay together through their different paths?  </p><p>AKA A Percy Jackson College AU where shenanigans go down and most of Camp goes out to Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Side A

Percy sat in his parent’s living room with college adverts and flyers strung all across the kitchen table, with Annabeth by his side.  They searched all over the New York area for schools that had programs for Architecture and Marine Biology, knowing that if one thing happened next year, the two of them staying at the same school would be it. 

Percy knew that no matter what school she applied to, Annabeth was a shoe in, being Valedictorian of her senior class.  But him on the other hand, not so much.  For as long as he could remember he struggled with class work and dyslexia. Nothing could ever be simple in that sense – even with living with his English teacher for the past two years. But now it was time for him to apply for university and his grades were nowhere near helpful to him.

Many of the schools they had both looked at for programs were insanely selective. After redesigning Olympus, Annabeth’s architecture portfolio was insane.  Percy believed that any school that turned her down would be just flat out dumb.

Today on the table sat two laptops, Annabeth’s in front of her and Percy’s mom’s laptop in front of him.  They were determined to make an executive decision to get into the same school.  Ultimately they decided on applying to three schools, one in New York, a few hours north of the city, one in Boston, another three hours to the East of the city, and a smaller school in the Midwest, so they had a fall back option just in case.  Today was dedicated to filling out applications for school.

Sure their senior year would start in a week, not counting the extra semester Percy would be tacking on, but college deadlines were already approaching. After finishing the first set of applications Percy pulled some leftover blue cake from the countertop and cut two pieces as a reward.

Percy had this nagging fear that he wouldn’t get into any of the schools Annabeth was trying for. He tried to push these feelings aside but it just couldn’t happen. 

Annabeth could see right through him, “Hey,” she took my hand across the table, rubbing her thumb across the back, “you’re going to get in.  Don’t you worry one bit, alright?”

Percy smiled at her. He still had his doubts, but by hell if Annabeth believed in him then he was doing all right.

 

;;

 

A few weeks later they both got letters in the mail from the first school they applied to. As soon as Percy walked into the front door of his mom’s apartment an iris message appeared right in front of him, “Perfect timing, a moment sooner and you would have had to introduce yourself to Ms. Higgins and Tabby.”

Annabeth laughed on the other side, “And just to think that she isn’t delusional enough already, lets add the confusion of being neighbors with a demigod.” Percy chuckled. “Did you hear back from Cornell yet?” she asked excitedly, holding her letter in her hand.

Percy scanned the room for any indication of receiving mail, and sitting right on the table waiting for him was a small white envelope with the insignia of Cornell University in the top corner.  He nervously picked it up, “Got it right here.”  Annabeth looked absolutely thrilled, but Percy did not feel like he would like the contents of his letter. 

“On the count of three,” Annabeth started as she gripped the opening flap of her letter, “One, Two,” Percy held on to his letter, trying to appease her, “Three!” She tore open the letter with a smile on her face.

Percy opened the letter and was by no means surprised to see the first line, “Perseus Jackson you’re so far from the accepted list that we almost didn’t send this letter.”

Okay, so it didn’t actually say that, but it might as well have been. Still with a half-smile, Percy looked up.

Annabeth’s face any day could light up a dark room, but in that moment Percy swore she could illuminate a blackout.  “First acceptance letter, how does it feel wise girl?”

It took her a good few seconds to come up with a response, “Oh gods, I just can’t believe it. I’m so excited to go and just getting this just means I have a chance,” she started rambling.

Before she got too far, Percy interrupted momentarily, “Don’t have too much fun without me now,” he instantly regretted that last sentence when she looked back.

Her smile instantly faded and she got real serious real fast, “What do you mean, yeah we knew I was going a semester before you but that doesn’t mean anything we knew-“ for someone who’s supposed to be smart she sure isn’t connecting the dots quickly. She mumbled under her breath for a minute before she realized, “You didn’t get in, did you?” She didn’t look up.

Percy shook his head and simply mumbled, “no.”

The rainbow mist went silent for a minute.  Annabeth was the first to speak up again, “Percy, this is just the first school. We knew going into it that this was super selective.  I promise we will have better luck with the next one.”

Percy wanted to believe she was right since, well, she usually was.  He probably looked like such a dork smiling at her the way he did just then, but nonetheless she smiled and continued on, “Listen, I gotta get back to Olympus.  The courtyard should be getting finished up as we speak,” she questioned to herself, “I love you, and I’ll see you this weekend,” she backed away momentarily and turned back around for a moment, “And seriously, don’t worry about the college thing, you’ll make it, I believe in you.”

He loved her smile, it made everything in the world seem right, even when absolutely nothing was, “I love you too,” he responded as her image faded and revealed his mom’s living room.  Percy made his way to the kitchen and balled up the letter and threw it in the trash without looking back on it.

The clock on the oven read 4:49; his mom and Paul would be home soon.  Percy figured he had better think of a way to break the news to them.  Somehow he figured it wouldn’t go over as easily as it did with Annabeth.

 

;;

 

When Percy’s mom and Paul came home, they had two bags of Chinese takeout with them. As they set the bags on the coffee table, Percy grabbed three cups and the pitcher of blue kool aid – his mom refused to make anything but.  Sally walked into the kitchen as he set the pitcher down and began pouring the blue drink. She emerged again with 3 plates and forks with a sadder face than when she came in.  Percy knew his mom would bring up the subject of the letter but was really hoping she would hold it off as long as possible.

They opened up the to-go containers and began eating assortments of rice, noodles, and chicken. Paul was flipping though the television channels looking for a film.  As he was flipping through he turned his head to Percy, “So your mom says you got your first college letter today, how did that go?”  I really wish mom had not seen the envelope in the mail, and she looked more upset than him right now, and Percy instantly understood why – she knew. Probably saw it when he hurriedly threw it away after his IM – it would have been right at the top of the kitchen trash bin anyways. 

Percy was silent for a little too long.  Paul already found the movie channel and was just staring at him.  He could try and get up and leave but his mom and step-dad blocked him in on either side.  Confessing was his only option right now.  Without looking up he simply stated, “I didn’t get in,” and took another bite of noodles. No matter how beat up he was about not getting into Cornell, there was still food with his name on it on the table. 

Sally touched his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up-“

“No, don’t be, its alright,” Percy’s face changed instantly.  He hated seeing his mom get upset over him, “Annabeth said we should hear from the other two schools soon, if not before the week is out.”

Paul nodded his head, “True, two weeks would be a normal turnaround for these sorts of applications,” he started, losing himself in thought, “Don’t worry about it too much though Percy, you’re a smart kid.  If any of these schools don’t see it then they’re the dumb ones,” Paul attempted to be reassuring. 

Percy nodded as he scooped a final spoonful onto his plate and excused himself to his room. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their company, but he just needed time to sort some things out, like if worst came to worst and he didn’t get accepted in the other two schools.

It was only Tuesday though, Percy reminded himself, Annabeth will be back over on Friday and they could talk about it then.

 

;;

 

Two more days passed with no word from the other universities.  Percy grew restless in anticipation.  He was too worried to focus completely in school, and for someone with ADHD, he had enough trouble on his own.  By the time Friday came along there was almost no point in going to class because all he could think about were horror stories of not getting accepted. All week his mom had been telling him how proud she was of him going to graduate high school, which made him feel reassured for about 5 minutes.

But it was Friday, he kept telling himself, hoping for answers.  As soon as the bell rang marking the end of the day, he rushed out the room to gather his textbooks from his locker.  Paul walked out of his classroom, which coincidentally was in the same hall as his locker, “You going to be home later?” Paul checked.

Percy nodded his head, “Yeah, shouldn’t be gone too late though,” he ran his class schedule through his head, making sure he had all the books he needed.

Paul smiled at him, “Where you takin’ her tonight?” 

Percy hadn’t thought through that quite yet, “I’ll find out later I guess? We may just pick something up and bring it home if that’s cool.”  Percy stood up and shut his locker door, slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

“Of course that’s cool,” Paul chuckled, “You still live there too.”

“Hey, I suppose you’re right,” Percy chuckled.  “Alright, see you later Pau- Mr. Blofis.” Percy always forgot that he wasn’t really supposed to call him ‘Paul’ during school.  Luckily he convinced Paul the first week to not call on him in class in attempt to both save him from the awkwardness of calling him Paul and saving him from calling ‘melons’ ‘lemons’ and screwing up who knows how many other simple words. ‘Perks of Being a Dyslexic, a novel by Percy Jackson, chapter one: English teachers that like you don’t ask you to read out loud during class’ he figured. 

Paul clapped his shoulder, “It’s after school hours Percy, don’t worry about it,” he started walking back to his classroom, “See you when you get back.”

Percy gave Paul a wave, turned on his iPod, and headed for the exit.  He passed by cliques talking about weekend plans, and got about 3 waves from classmates he talked to.  He wouldn’t really call them his “friends” since they didn’t talk outside of the building typically, but he still thought they were pretty cool.

Percy walked through the exit and was on his way to the subway station.  Less than an hour and he would see his girlfriend, or an hour until he ‘should’ see her.  Time goes by differently on Olympus.

 

;;

 

Percy got to the Empire State Building ten minutes earlier than usual, but Annabeth was already there waiting for him looking at something really intently on her laptop. He knew she wouldn’t notice him, she never notices anything when she’s in front of that thing, so time to take full advantage. 

He walked in front of her a good three times, making a dumber walk each time, with no acknowledgement.  He cleared his throat a few times obnoxiously, still nothing.  He sat down next to her on the bench and pulled his arm around her shoulder. She didn’t even budge until he blew in her ear, then again who wouldn’t react when their ear gets blown into.

Annabeth, after overcoming a bit of shock, punched his side, carefully gripping her other hand on her laptop, then looked his way and smiled, “Hey, Seaweed Brain.” She shoved her laptop into her backpack, starting to stand up. 

Percy was already standing as she slung her bag over her shoulder. He kissed her forehead, “Ready to go wise girl?”

She smiled and took his hand as they walked towards the exit.  Once they got outside she was the first to speak, “So it’s about time, but the repairs on Olympus are officially finished!” she declared excitedly. “That is, at least, until mom wants to change something up in my blueprints.  But I guess that is to be expected.”

Percy knew how hard she had been working on Olympus.  There were some weekends when he would sit in the lobby of the Empire State Building until 10, and she would walk out of the elevator looking almost ready to collapse.  “That’s awesome to hear!” he said excitedly, “So what’s your next project Ms. Head-Architect-of-Olympus?”

She chuckled as they made their way into the subway tunnel, “Oh, I don’t know,” she dug in her backpack for something, “Do the whole college thing?” she finished as the pulled out letters with the logo for Boston University and Bowling Green State University.  Percy really hoped the same two were waiting for him at home.

Percy tried not to think about it, “But more importantly, where do you want to eat?” Annabeth laughed at the question as they stood on the platform waiting for the train to Percy’s apartment. “It’s up to you, we can bring something home with us or eat in.”

The letters felt like lead in Annabeth’s backpack.  She figured eating in at Percy’s place meant the sooner she could open the college letters, and assumed Percy felt the same way, “That Chinese takeout place on your block is pretty good,” she smiled, and Percy could feel himself smiling dumbly back, completely relieved that quality two-star fast food on his block.

Percy squeezed her hand as they waited for the next train on the platform. They stood in a comfortable silence as trains came and went in different directions, as either of them were too nervous to speak.  After a good ten minutes of standing in each other’s company, their train actually arrives (on time for once to top that off).  As the train clears out, they walk along the train cars to an empty car and take their seats.  The twenty-minute train ride never felt long, but with opening letters waiting for the ride felt like it went on for hours.  They shifted in their seats the whole way, unable to get comfortable (since subway seats are already _so_ comfortable). Percy nearly jumped up when the loudspeaker announced their stop, surprising Annabeth.  Once they pulled into the station they exited the train as quickly as possible, and made their way through the streets of the Upper East Side, until they saw the blinking light of their cheap Chinese restaurant.

The two of them ordered cartons of rice, noodles, and chicken and sat at one of the benched by the entrance. In the corner of the restaurant, Percy recognized a few kids he went to school with, but didn’t do anything about it.  He was too busy lost in worry that he didn’t notice Annabeth standing next to him with the bag of food. He stood up, took her hand, and walked out the door.  They only walked out the door only to catch the very next-door leading to the building’s apartments. Percy and Annabeth raced each other up the stairs to his mom’s apartment on the 9th floor (They are so grateful for demigod endurance training.  They didn’t see how they could run up every day without that). Percy fumbled for his keys while Annabeth, who beat him by a second, waited by the door.  As he turned the knob, Annabeth kissed his cheek.

Walking in, he placed the bag of food on the kitchen table, and noticed two envelopes sitting on the kitchen counter.  Curious in anticipation he ran in and checked.

The return addresses read Boston University and Bowling Green State.  He held the envelopes to show Annabeth, “Moment of truth, which one first?”

She pulled her two envelopes from her bag and thought it over for a second, “Bowling Green, gotta save the best case scenario for the last.”  
Percy agreed.  Even if he wanted to know the results of Boston more, he understood what she was saying. Annabeth was always right, and if he said otherwise, well he was in a world of trouble.  “Okay, you ready?” Annabeth gave a nod, holding the Bowling Green envelope in her hand, “Three, Two,”

“One,” they finished together.

Percy couldn’t look. He was struck with fear, absolutely scared stiff.  But with the envelope wide open he couldn’t avoid the big reveal.  Reluctantly he looked down.

“Congratulations” was the first word on the page.

Never had he ever been so happy to see a single word in his life.  Annabeth looked up after reading her entire letter, or at least the first paragraph, and observed Percy’s facial expression shift. He took his eyes off the page and looked at her, “I got in!”

She wrapped him in a hug, “I told you so,” she added softly as he wrapped his arms around her body. She backed away, “Are you ready for letter number two?”

This sudden burst of confidence made him feel unbeatable.  It was like he didn’t if there was a hydra in the next envelope; there was somewhere he could go, someplace that wanted him there, even if it was a plane ride away from camp.  He nodded his head.

“Three, Two, One,” Annabeth counted back.  They both ripped open their letters, reading the again positive messages. Acceptance letters were in both of their hands.

There wasn’t any question about it, they looked at each other and silently decided.

In one year Annabeth would be going to Boston, where Percy would join her 6 months later.

 

;;

 

“Smile you two. Three, two, one,” Sally snapped the photo.  She checked the screen of Paul’s camera before stating, “Only one more I promi-“

“You said that ten pictures ago,” Percy mumbled, not necessarily complaining. Annabeth chuckled as his remark, looking up at his face and rolling her eyes. 

They both turned their eyes towards Sally for another photo as she began counting down again. As she counted to one, Annabeth felt Percy’s warm, soft lips press against her forehead.  Out of habit she smiled dumbly, figuring she had the dumbest expression on her face.

Percy was the first to speak this time, “Okay, is that enough yet?”  Sally was still flipping through the camera while the teenagers stretched out their jaws.  Percy was mentally cursing whoever started the whole ‘prom pictures are important and have to happen’ idea.  Percy figured part of the pictures would be used for his mom’s reference of “occasions Percy actually wore a suit”.  This would be the third time – counting his mom and Paul’s wedding and his and Annabeth’s date when they were express flown to Paris thanks to the Hermes Express.

Sally looked up, breaking up Percy’s thoughts.  She gave a deep sigh before she spoke, “Okay, that is all I suppose. Go have fun on your dinner,” she looked between the two teenagers, craning her neck slightly to look her son in the eyes, “Have a great prom.  Don’t be stupid.  Come home at some point tonight, please.  Acknowledge Paul’s existence when you’re there.” She kept rambling small reminders for the duo.

Annabeth put her hand on Sally’s shoulder, “Don’t worry.  We’ll be fine,” she glanced up at Percy, “I’ll be sure to keep this dork out of trouble.

“Hah, good luck with that one,” Percy laughed.  Catching his mom’s glance he added, “Really mom, don’t worry.  And what?  Associate with a chaperone?  That’s absurd!” Percy joked, “I’ll tell him you said hi.”

Sally looked down and laughed to herself, wiping a hand on her cheek.  She looked up and shook her head, “I just can’t believe it’s your senior prom,” she sniffled.  Percy felt like the bad guy.  It may have only been him growing up, but his mom was getting reminiscent with him a lot. Before he knew it he was hugging his mom tightly.

As she hugged him back he pat her back, “Mom, don’t worry.  I’ll still be here.  I’ll always be here,” he looked up finding his words, “Well, not ‘here’ here but, ya know.”

Sally pulled away, wiping a tear from each cheek, “I know,” she laughed a second, “you have to grow up and live your life,” Percy could tell she was upset that he was growing up much too fast for her desire.  “Just don’t forget about old mom over here, got it?”

“Are you kidding?” Percy looked her in the face, “Mom, how could I forget you?”

Sally glanced down again, this time looking at her watch, “Oh shoot your reservations. You should go now to make it on time.” She walked the teenagers to the door, hurrying them out.

Percy turned toward her one last time, “I don’t get it, first you want me to stay and next you’re practically pushing us out the door.”

Sally gained her composure, “Really though, go.  Have fun. I love you.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I love you too, mom.  See you later.” He waved as they walked out the door.

“Bye, Sally!” Annabeth waved, walking two steps behind Percy.  As they walked down the hallway to catch the elevator down to the main floor, they could hear a camera shutter go off.

Percy mumbled, “And she still wasn’t done was she?”

“Oh let her have her fun,” Annabeth joked as they shared a chuckle waiting for the elevator to arrive.

 

;;

 

Dinner was at their favorite Italian place.  Their table was ready right as they arrived.  Percy noticed at least three other groups of students from Goode eating dinner there, but he didn’t care.  Not like some strangers he went to high school with could trump his two-and-a-half-year girlfriend.

They got to his high school right as the red carpet ceremony was starting. Sally near threatened to make sure they would be there on time, knowing that the two of them wouldn’t show up otherwise. They got in line behind another student in his American Government class and his date. 

The line got shorter as couples walked down the carpet.  As he got closer to the front Percy could spot his mom and Paul in the risers waiting for him.  When Percy and Annabeth were announced, he could see his mom nearly jump in excitement, patting on Paul’s shoulder as he got his camera ready.  They paused in front of them, following suit of what everyone else was doing when they reached their parents, and started walking again as Paul gave them the thumbs-up.  Percy silently wished he took their photos before dinner since that was much faster than what his mom had them go through.

The dance itself was okay.  Neither of them really cared for much of the music that was played.  Luckily being prom they did actually play a few slower songs, in which they danced to every one of them.  They left shortly after crowning.  As he expected one of the State Champion Basketball players and a Cheerleader were crowned King and Queen.  They applauded simply out of respect more than anything.  After saying goodbye to Paul, who was stationed conveniently at the exit, the two left for Percy’s car. 

As they pulled into the parking garage nearest Percy’s apartment, Annabeth quickly kissed his cheek.  They held hands the entire walk through the building, only letting go for Percy to fish out his keys from his suit jacket to unlock the door.  Percy put his jacket on a chair in the kitchen as Annabeth walked into his room to change out of her dress.  Percy opened the microwave, a second from beeping, as Annabeth walked out again, this time in athletic shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, Percy’s oversized sweatshirt.  He chuckled as he poured the second bag of popcorn into the bowl he started to make. He set it down on the couch next to Annabeth before walking into his room to change into his pajamas.

When he came out of his room wearing his favorite sweat pants and a white tee, Annabeth was putting a DVD into the player.  Percy grabbed the remote, making sure to turn the volume real low to make sure he didn’t wake his mom and turned on the captions. 

The opening screen to “The Princess Pride” popped up on the screen as Annabeth sat against Percy’s body on the couch.  Percy made sure to not give off any facial expression, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it if she found out that he actually liked, no loved, this movie. That plan failed when he started mumbling insults towards Prince Humperdink and Vizzini right off the bat. Annabeth simply chuckled and hugged him that much tighter. 

As if he was timing it perfectly, Paul walked in as a “Rodent of Unusual Size” attached itself to Wesley’s arm, making the teenagers on the couch jump from shock as they tried to remain quiet.  Paul looked at them apologetically, grabbing a handful of popcorn before walking into his and Sally’s room, waving at them for a “good night” gesture.

Percy started chuckling as the priest started his vows, “Wuv, twooe wuv,” he looked down at Annabeth, noticing she was already asleep.  Percy reached over and just barely reached the remote and shut off the TV and movie.  Annabeth had him practically pinned to the back of the couch, with no chance for escape. It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep sleep, counting every breath Annabeth took.

 

;;

 

The year ended, and Annabeth graduated – Valedictorian.  Her dad came out to watch the ceremony, without her step mom, and sat with Percy and Sally.  Paul was stuck at Goode for the afternoon to sit through their graduation.  Apparently having “your step-son’s 2-and-a-half-year-girlfriend graduate at the top of her class” isn’t a good enough excuse to miss sitting through one that you taught at. 

Annabeth got up to give her speech, joking about nearly dying, at least that’s what her classmates thought.  She expressed her plans about becoming an architect and making something permanent. Percy could have sworn she looked right at him when she said that.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur.  Percy watched her walk across the stage, and watched her dad take a million pictures; he figured it must be a parent thing.  He saw her in the front row as she threw up her hat with the rest of her class, marking the end of the ceremony.  Many of her classmates practically ran out of the auditorium at the same time the parents cleared the seats, making it near impossible for anyone to go anywhere. By the time they made it to the floor level, Annabeth was talking with the other Valedictorian. She and Percy met eyes as she wished her classmate luck at college.  She made her way through the crowd and threw her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

He let her go so she could see her dad, but she didn’t.  He tapped her shoulder twice trying to signal her, but she was too caught up in the hug, “Just let me have this okay,” Percy turned to her dad and shrugged.  He chuckled to himself, and Percy hoped he realized it wasn’t his fault that his daughter didn’t acknowledge him yet.  Percy was trying his best to get on her dad’s good side on this visit, but as of yet Annabeth was not helping in this quest so far.

After a solid minute Annabeth let go and turned to her dad, smiled so big like she still couldn’t believe he came all the way from California to watch her graduate, and hugged him tight.  Percy caught her cap before it fell to the ground.  She ended up decorating her cap with Greek columns on two of the edges with an owl in the center, _typical_ , Percy thought. Her dad let her go and reached his arm out to hold her cap, “You two stand together,” he directed getting his camera ready. Sally chuckled as she dug Paul’s camera from her purse.  Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth’s waist as he felt her hand on his hip. There was a blinding flash as her dad’s camera went off. 

Before letting go, Percy quickly kissed her forehead and turned to his mom and Annabeth’s dad, “So what’s the plan?  Getting a celebratory dinner?”  Percy could see her laughing through the corner of his eye.  Annabeth always made fun about how often he ate; it wasn’t his fault he was always hungry.  What could he say? He had an appetite fit for a god.

Annabeth shook her head and dragged Percy by the hand to the exit, their parents trailing behind. Annabeth was stopped at least five times before they got out of the school by some of her classmates, most of who were in tears, not wanting to leave their beloved high school once and for all. As they came up Percy slipped back by Sally and Frederick.  She would apologize every time, but they would shrug it off.  It was her graduation day after all.  The only one getting truly impatient was Percy’s stomach, but he bought a bag of m-n-m’s from the vending machine to hold him over.

By the time they actually made it to the front doors of her school, the parking lot was practically clear, besides a few students who were still lollygagging around taking group pictures in front of the school.  Frederick and Sally talked amongst each other, throwing ideas for dinner off each other, when Annabeth interjected “Burger Joint.” Percy, as if on cue, turned towards the adults nodding his head.

Frederick turned towards Sally, “What exactly is this joint?”

Annabeth laughed and answered the question for her, “Only the best burger in New York, dad. I promise you’ll love it!” Sally smiled as she pulled out her phone to tell Paul to meet the party there.

 

;;

 

Paul was already at a bench when they arrived.  Perks of the New York public transportation system – you get places much faster than by driving yourself.  As the four walked through the door, Paul rose and joined them in line to order food. Percy and Annabeth ordered first, and then scanned the restaurant for a table big enough for five people that also happened to be clean.  At a seat-yourself restaurant, that was near impossible.  But nevertheless, they found a table in one of the far back corners of the restaurant with few crumbs on it and plopped down on stools next to each other.  Annabeth had removed her Graduation gown on the car ride here, leaving her in a white and blue flowered dress that went just above her knees.  She fidgeted with her dress, being sure to keep herself covered as she seated herself.  They held hands under the table until they noticed their parents looking around for them. Percy got up and waved towards them.

Paul shook his head as he sat down, “You just had to get the back corner table, didn’t you?” he asked chuckling to himself.  Sally playfully nudged his shoulder. 

Percy shrugged, “I dunno man, but if you want to eat with the flies go right ahead, be my guest,” he gestured to the open table across the store.  There were a few flies buzzing on top a stack of plates, yet to be cleared off.

Paul nodded and decided to drop the subject.  He turned towards Frederick and started asking about the University curriculum where he worked.  Percy lost track of where the subject was going, but Paul was staring at him intently, grasping every word that came out of his mouth.  Percy could tell that his mom was trying to listen in, but so much of their conversation flew right over her head. 

He glanced over at Annabeth, who was listening as if she heard this discussion before. Being she had probably heard him talk about this a hundred times, Percy decided to change the subject. “Ready to head back to camp?”

It took Annabeth a second to process the question, as if she didn’t realize he was talking to her, “Oh as ready as ever.  Sharing a cabin with 16, probably more by now, of your closest siblings is fantastic.” She rolled her eyes, assuming there would probably be more than that now, “Getting back on the grounds though, I’m excited for that.”

Percy simply nodded his head; he was looking forward to spending so much time with her this summer.  Now that they were both promoted to Senior Counselors, along with Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, and some of their other friends they had more freedom around camp, and since they set they were the ones enforcing the curfew, sneaking out for walks around the canoe lake at 3am wouldn’t be that difficult. 

Before he could respond the loudspeaker called, declaring their food was ready. Frederick and Percy stood up to fetch the food, Paul tried to convince Frederick to sit down since he was their guest, but he insisted and followed Percy to the counter.

Needless to say, the walk down was one of Percy’s more awkward experiences as far as Graduation Weekend went.  “I guess you kids aren’t fourteen anymore, huh?”  Frederick asked, recalling when he first met Percy when they were searching for Annabeth.

Percy shrugged as they neared the counter, “Afraid not,” he chuckled to himself.

Frederick placed the baskets onto a tray, “Can you promise me something, Percy?”

Percy looked up, almost confused, “Of course, what is it?”

“Can you look after her, for me,” he glanced back at the direction of the table, “I can’t do that too well from California.  It would just good to have someone I trust do that for me.”

Percy didn’t show it, but in his head he was jumping with joy.  The fact that Annabeth’s dad trusted him made him feel invincible, maybe even more so than after his bath in the river Styx, “I promise,” Percy held out his pinky to swear.  He was scared he was being too cheesy.  He stood there for a good ten seconds before Frederick realized he was being serious and offered his pinky to the teenager, while laughing to himself.

They both grabbed a tray of burgers and brought them back to the table and passed them around. Everyone ate as Paul told stories of his graduation ceremony.  Percy recognized most of the names, since he started his freshman year with all of them, but that’s all they were – names.  He really didn’t bother getting to know any of his classmates, expecting for some freak accident to happen leading to him getting expelled. He guessed after returning to school after you blew up the band room was a sign enough that he would be staying all the way through high school. 

One by one they finished their burgers, Percy being the first, and Sally brought up means of getting home.   Her car was not meant for four people, let alone five.  On the car ride to Burger Joint Percy and Annabeth were practically sitting on top of each other because it was so crammed with blankets and the last bits of Annabeth’s dorm room sitting in the back seat.

Percy thanked her silently for bringing up this subject.  As much as he loved his girlfriend, he didn’t want to be in the small of a space with her again.  Though he figured his desire to get out of his mom’s backseat had more to do with legroom than anything.  Percy was inching over six-feet-tall, making it a little harder to squeeze into smaller spaces. He was the first to volunteer to take the subway home. 

Sally turned towards Annabeth, giving her famous ‘please help me keep him out of trouble’ glance, and she nodded and declared she would accompany him.

Paul rolled his eyes, “Swear you guys will get to the apartment in two hours. We have more partying waiting for you there,” he glanced between the two teenagers.  Frederick nodded his head, thinking it was reasonable.

Percy threw his head back, “You’re saying as if I don’t know that,” he laughed as his mom shot him a look.  Quickly regaining himself he added, “Yes, I’ll get her back to the apartment in two hours for this grand festivity you have planned.”  Annabeth chuckled next to him.

Sally rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch, “Well if this party is happening I have to pick up some stuff before the store closes,” she glanced between Paul and Frederick, “Are you all still coming?”  They looked at each other and got off their chairs, following Sally out the door. Annabeth and Percy trailed behind and walked them to their car, waving at them from the sidewalk as they drove towards the store.

Annabeth knew he had been planning something, this was Percy after all, “So where to now? I’m under the impression you have a plan, right?”

Percy nodded, “But you’ll just have to wait and see,” he winked as she rolled her eyes.

Percy led her to central park, right to her favorite ice cream vendor.  He bought two cones, and they walked on through the park. “So it’s happening,” she glanced over at him, “this whole college thing.  After all we’ve lived through honestly I’m surprised we lived this long.”

Annabeth laughed, “Don’t speak too loud, you never know what hydra will come out of that bush,” she pointed directly right of them as they began howling with laughter.

He led her towards a nearby empty bench, holding her hand, “but seriously though.” He looked straight to her eyes, “As soon as camp gets out this summer you’re moving to Boston,” he looked across the park.  There were a few old couples walking around, kids chasing each other, and a group of high school kids in dresses and slacks, most likely recent graduates, finishing up a picnic as the sun was going down. He didn’t like the thought that she would be three hours away for a whole semester, but he also knew she was worth the drive.

He looked down at his cone, and Annabeth could sense his unease about the whole situation, “Hey, look at me,” she placed her hand under his chin, “It’s going to work out. It won’t be long before you’re in Boston too.” She smiled, moving her hand to his shoulder.

Reluctantly he smiled back at her.  “You’re right,” hell when wasn’t she.  He remained quiet for a little bit, and then held his ice cream cone towards her, “Here’s to you, Miss Valedictorian going to Boston to become a top-of-the-line architect.”

She laughed and touched her cone to his, “No, to us.  To a fantastic freshman and senior year, and to all the years after that.” She paused holding her cone in place, “to the future.”

“To the future,” _our future_ , he added silently. They separated their cones and took a lick.  Percy checked his watch. According to his mom’s deadline they still had about an hour to run around before they needed to be home for more celebrations.  Percy started to get up, holding out his hand, “Come on, I know of a better view.” From the bench, too much of the sunset was hidden through the tree line.

Annabeth got up from the bench, holding onto his hand.  “Where to now lover boy?” she cooed. 

Percy chuckled, “You’ll know when we get there.” 

After blindly following Percy through the wooded center of Central Park, he found what he was looking for.  In the center of the woods there was a clearing that looked nearly untouched.  Since most of the park needed major renovations after the Titan war, it probably was, Percy assumed.  Annabeth kneeled down and felt the grass, shocked to see the softness.

When they got to the center of the patch, Percy pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As she stood on her toes to reach his mouth better, Annabeth lost her balance.  Percy could hear her cursing softly as she brought him down with her.

Lying on the ground with her on top of him, Percy couldn’t help but smile. She met his gaze and started laughing, and not long after he joined in.  “When did you get so tall Seaweed Brain?” she joked as she rested her head on his chest, hugging his center. 

He kissed her hair, “Around the same time you got more beautiful.”  He wrapped his arms around her.

She lifted her head up, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, “Well someone’s slick.”

Percy shifted, meeting her forehead with his, “I try,” he laughed.  Annabeth pecked his lips as she started sitting up.

He followed her pose, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  Keeping his hand at the back of her neck he kissed her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as she moved her arms to his neck.  They just sat there, lip to lip, for a while, not knowing when the next time they would be alone was.  As much as he loved his camp friends, being senior counselors, him and Annabeth couldn’t be alone for more than five minutes without some long new kid looking for the practice arena. 

They broke apart to readjust, this time Annabeth’s legs wrapped around his waist and he had his legs extended in front of him.  It didn’t take long for them to fall over sideways, rolling across the grass, each kiss growing deeper and deeper.

Annabeth eventually broke their bond to glance at her watch, sitting up instantly straightening out her hair. “We’re expected at your moms place in twenty minutes.” She stood up, extending a hand for Percy to grab onto.

He rose, wide-eyed as he led her by the hand towards the exit to the park and they were on their way. 

They walked into his mom’s apartment ten minutes behind schedule.  Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy apologized for being late while Frederick handed a dollar bill to Paul.  Apparently placing bets on tardy teenagers was a thing now. “Well never mind that, you are home now,” Sally started as she exited the apartment kitchen, carrying a sheet cake decorated with figures of the Empire State building and the New York skyline reading “Congratulations Annabeth!”  Placing the cake on the table Sally turns toward Annabeth and the boys, “So, who’s ready for cake?”

The cake was cut and the night was spent with this small celebration.  They spent the evening sharing stories of the past school year, Frederick included, sharing tales of awful papers he’d received from first year students.  Once it got too terribly late, Paul drove Frederick back to his hotel, only after he turned down Percy’s offer to sleep in his room for the night.

Annabeth walked out of the kitchen with a bag of popcorn as Percy plopped a stack of blankets from the hall closet onto the couch.  Percy kissed her cheek, “You pick out the movie, I’ll be right back,” he said as he walked into his room to change into something more comfortable.

Sally rolled her eyes, watching their interaction as she put the rest of the cake into the refrigerator.  She walked into the living room, sharing a quick giggle with Annabeth, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Annabeth nodded.  When Sally reached her door she turned around again, “Make sure Percy wakes me up before you guys go off to camp in the morning.” 

Annabeth laughed, “Don’t worry, I will.”  It would be like him to sneak off trying to be nice and not wake up his mom.

Sally turned the door knob and with the other hand waved to Annabeth and laughed, “Good night, Annabeth.” 

Percy walked out of his room a second later in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Annabeth got up and met him outside his room, handing him the DVD case, “you get it started, I’ll be back in a few.” She walked into his room to change out of her dress.

 

;;

That summer was a blur, no one drowned in the canoe lake.  The monsters were scarce as well.  Percy assumed you only had to beat so many Titans and Giants before they simply left you alone and let you live your life.

But when the end of summer hit, it hit hard. 

The bead ceremony went down as usual.  Chiron and Mr. D took turns talking about the summer.  Even though not much actually happened, they talked about little things, like the food fight in July the Hermes kids started and the numerous games of capture the flag that took up everyone’s time.  Since the unification with Camp Jupiter, each summer we’ve had visitors from their camp.  Chiron called it an “educational experience” but the real question lay with “for whom?” Since the day this summer’s volunteers arrived, they were flaked with questions “so do you all have a coliseum” “how long have you lived there” “do you go to school there and everything” and the ever important “what shampoo do you use, your volume is absolutely exceptional” though the last was mostly heard from the Aphrodite kids. Chiron made his yearly reminder about the cleaning harpies, said his final goodbyes, and dismissed the campers.

The senior counselors were sent out a last time to examine the state of camp, taking note of which areas need more TLC, and therefore more cleaning harpies, than the rest.

Percy took Annabeth around camp, where they walked for what they believed was far longer than any of the other teams.  They didn’t mind at all though.  Neither party was really looking forward to the next day.  Everyone would be packing up.

Packing up meant leaving.

Leaving was sore subject with the duo right now.

They both knew the summer would end eventually, but it all happened so – quick.

They found themselves sitting on the edge of the canoe lake, toes touching the water gracefully. Sitting there in silence, neither of them wanted to say the first word, knowing it would lead to ‘goodbye,’ despite the fact he was helping her move in a week. 

Percy laid back, his head softly hitting the dock.  Annabeth placed her hands behind her, steading herself as she glanced over her shoulder at him.  She looked back at the water before talking, “I’m gonna miss this.”

Percy sat up, slouching, placing his hands on his knees.  He simply nodded in return.  Not only would they be leaving each other, they would also be leaving camp. Once they would start college their time as counselors would be over.  All the college demigods were in New Rome year round.  They both had considered it, but New York was home. They both knew they couldn’t stay there without getting unseeingly homesick in a matter of days.

Annabeth moved her hands into her lap, rubbing them together.  Percy could tell she was thinking much too hard for her own good. Today wasn’t for that. It’s summer for crying out loud. Thinking was for the school year. Without thinking, what Percy did best, he jumped into the water.

He turned around and faced Annabeth, “Just because it’s over doesn’t mean it has to be sour,” he raised an eyebrow while reaching out his arm, gesturing her to join him.

Annabeth smiled as she pushed herself off the dock, landing in Percy’s arms. She glanced around at the water around them, being sure to gesture to it as she asked, “For old times sake?”

He understood her entirely.  Together they dove beneath the water, under the protection of his perfect air bubble fit for two. Joining in the bubble, Annabeth laughed, hugging Percy before their lips crashed together in their secret meeting place for the last time this summer.


	2. Prologue Side B

Percy’s car had never been so full in his entire life. 

The three hours to Boston wasn’t too quiet luckily though.  Being ADHD, Percy and Annabeth were constantly entertaining themselves with pre-road-trip music downloading sprees and pointing out different state license plates, competing to shout out each state first. When Annabeth found 35 more than Percy within the first hour Percy started rambling off every excuse, ‘I’m sorry I was trying to not get us killed,’ ‘I need to watch the road, not the cars,’ and even, ‘the font was too dam small,’ the last comment resulting in Percy laughing hysterically. 

Even though the drive was only three hours, the ride to Boston seemed much longer than that. He wanted anything but to face the fact that his girlfriend would be leaving him for a semester. They already pulled up Percy’s school schedule and devised a plan for him to drive out during three-day-weekends, Annabeth hoped her roommate wouldn’t mind, but it still only left them with four weekends until winter.  Her dad already bought her airplane tickets to go home for thanksgiving and winter break. 

Percy glanced over and noticed Annabeth was messing with her hands in her lap nervously. He reached his hand over and placed it on top, “Hey,” he looked her in the eyes for a moment, also trying to keep his eyes on the road, “You’re going to do great.”  He knew it was true.  When she put her mind to anything, she could do it.  Percy had no doubt about it.  The stumbling point is getting her to understand. 

She looked up and smiled, “Thanks Perce,” she started as she picked up Percy’s iPod, looking for a song to switch to since the “Princess and the Frog” soundtrack they were listening was starting over.  Annabeth clicked on the Ke$ha playlist before continuing, “I know I shouldn’t be nervous since I’ve lived with who knows how many roommates since she was seven, but what if we just don’t – click?”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Percy started, “You’re Annabeth-freaking-Chase. You’re only the most likable person I know.  Any roommate would be crazy to not like you.” He turned to look at her.  As much as Percy liked motivating her and cheering her up, his stomach wasn’t letting him do much until it was filled again.

In his peripheral vision he spotted a billboard, advertising a McDonald’s at the next exit. Getting on the ramp he shouted, “DETOUR!” simultaneously scaring the Hades out of Annabeth as the gripped the oh-shit-handles for dear life. 

Three orders of large fries and two shakes later, they were on the highway again. The shake put Annabeth in a better outlook.  Percy was more than thrilled to hear her talk for the remaining hour of the trip about her classes this semester and rumors about the different downtown coffee shops.

 

;;

 

It was 12:30 by the time Percy parked in Annabeth’s dorm parking lot.  They each carried the first load into the building as they walked up to the fourth floor.  As they stepped onto the floor, one of the two RA’s for the floor was set up in the center of the lobby area with a table to greet everyone.

“Hi, I’m Mandy, sophomore in Graphic Design.  I’m the girls RA of this floor,” Mandy rambled off as Annabeth approached, “Are both of you on the floor?” she asked, reaching for a clipboard.

“No, just me. Annabeth Chase,” she stated.

Mandy started mumbling to herself looking at a list on the clipboard, “Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase.” She picked the pencil out from behind her ear, “Chase, right here!” As she checked off Annabeth’s name, a taller boy sat down next to her, “Dalton, this is Annabeth Chase,” she motioned to her as Dalton gave a small wave. 

Dalton picked though a box, handing Annabeth a small envelope, “Here’s the key for your room. It looks like your roommate is already here.”

Annabeth took a deep breath, _moment of truth_ , she figured.

“You’re in room 402. The dining hall is open now, and we will have a short meeting right here at 9 tonight once everyone is moved in,” Mandy handed her a folder, “That should have everything you need in it, including Dalton and my phone numbers in case you have any further questions or emergencies.” 

Annabeth nodded, “Cool, thanks.”  She turned around and walked down the hall with the lower numbers.  All the doors had cute decorations with everyone’s name on them. Annabeth guessed that’s what happened when your RA was a graphic designer.  Annabeth glanced at her door, even if she didn’t know her roommate she could at least know her name.

“No way,” was all she said.  Her and Percy caught each other’s glance as they heard an all too familiar voice coming from inside.

Annabeth opened the door only to find none other than Clarisse La Rue hanging up posters of famous athletes.  Chris was giving her directions on whether it was straight or not, poorly Annabeth would add. Every poster was crooked. “Move the right up an inch and it’s straight,” Annabeth informed her. 

Clarisse pressed the poster to the wall according to her directions and turned towards the door, “No. Fucking. Way,” she emphasized the break between each word. She sat down on the bed she was standing on, “Thought the name on the door was just a coincidence. I figured of all people you guys would have gone to New Rome.”

Annabeth shook her head and put her suitcase on her bed, “New York’s home,” she understood where Clarisse was coming from.  After the “unification” of the Greek and Roman camps, most of the campers from Camp Half Blood have crossed the borders to go to school.  Annabeth thought about it.  Who hadn’t at this point?  Her and Percy were part of the brigade that made this unification possible. She figured that when it came down to it, she just couldn’t be that far from camp.  She pretty much lived there since she was seven years old. Everything she’s ever built was in New York. She physically couldn’t give it all away just to go to school with other demigods.  “But I could ask you the same thing.  Why Boston?”  Annabeth questioned her roommate.

Clarisse got down from her bed and shrugged, “New York’s home and Boston was the furthest I was going from it,” she opened the door.  “I’m assuming you still have more shit in the car?”

Annabeth had a confused expression on her face until Percy and Chris followed Clarisse out the door.  With the work of all four of them, the last of Annabeth’s belongings made their way out of Percy’s car in a single trip. 

By the time they made it back upstairs, Mandy and Dalton busy checking in five people who all showed up at once.  Mandy glanced up, happy to see two of her residents already getting along. 

The four of them collectively dumped all of Annabeth’s stuff in the center of the room when they walked in.  To say the very least, it was chaotic getting Annabeth’s belongings to where she was okay with its placement.  For two hours Percy would try to help, while Annabeth would take whatever he had in his hand and place it where she was okay with it.  By the time Percy moved her suitcase to the top of the closet, it was 5 o’clock. Chris and Clarisse already ducked out an hour and a half earlier, getting out of Annabeth’s way as she organized. She said she would be back before the meeting and suggested getting dinner from the dining hall before hand. Percy made the excuse that he didn’t live there so he wouldn’t be able to get in.

He really didn’t know their policy about outsiders coming in and eating dinner. But all he knew was that he already had plans, and Annabeth didn’t need to worry about it.

Annabeth was organizing a stack of folders and notebooks on her desk, color coordinating them for each class when Percy stretched out on her bed.  Hearing the sheets wrinkle, she whined, “Get up, Percy. I just made that.” She got up and started shaking his shoulder. 

“mamnt mamke me,” Percy mumbled into her pillow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Just don’t drool for gods sakes.”

“Mew umdemistate my mowmer.” He ended with a series of fake snores.

“Yes Percy,” Annabeth sighed, “Because you totally have a mower right here on my bed.”

He lifted his head up, “You know what I mean,” he finished by putting is face back into the pillow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Sorry, I don’t speak pillow talk.”

Percy grumbled and rolled over, glancing at the clock on her desk, “Want to grab some dinner?”

Annabeth followed her gaze, “It’s only 5:30.”

“But by the time we decide on anywhere it will be at least 6,” Percy gazed at her with a smirk, “Let’s face it.”

Annabeth didn’t want to admit how he was right.  She opened her laptop that she set on her desk and fired it up. Since losing Daedalus’ computer she ended up settling for a mac as graduation present from her mom. Annabeth was just glad her mother thought to include Architecture applications and a word processing unit.

She used her campus log in to connect to the Internet and searched for restaurants near campus. Knowing that everywhere they would go would be full of parents and new college students going out for a last time, she reluctantly asked, “What are you hungry for?”

Percy gave her the stink-eye, “You’re seriously asking me?” Annabeth nodded, “Well, food sounds good.”

Annabeth simply glared in response, “Really, Percy, wherever you want,” she glanced back at her computer, “Dinner’s on me.”

Percy sat up, “Don’t you even think about it.”  He dug out his phone, opening his images.  Walking closer to Annabeth he read off an address.

She typed it in. The first result was a nice Italian restaurant.  It looked far out of their price range, “Perce, here?  Are you sur-“ she read through the website and noticed text in fine print, “This place is reservation only.”  Percy’s head appeared over her shoulder as she pointed to the text.

Percy kissed her cheek, “Six Fifteen.”  Annabeth’s eyes went wide, “What’s the directions look like?”

Annabeth copied the address to another search bar, a twenty-minute drive from her dorm. Percy was still leaning over her shoulder, memorizing the route.  If there was one thing he was thrilled about inheriting from his father was map-reading skills.  One last read at the clock said they had twenty-five minutes to make their reservation. Percy grabbed his keys off her desk, “You ready?”

She got up and pulled a jacket out of her closet, “Of course!  Let’s go.”

 

;;

 

Annabeth’s first observation when they walked in was they were entirely too underdressed. All the women around were wearing dresses, and all the men in ties.  She looked down at her jeans and almost felt embarrassed.   All those feelings went away when Percy grabbed her hand.

“Hi, We have a reservation for 6:15,” Percy told the host.

He looked down a list on his podium, “Name?”

“Jackson,” he declared, not letting go of Annabeth. 

The host crossed something off of his board and picked up two menus. “If you could follow me please.” He led them to a mood-lit corner of the restaurant.  Percy was pleased to see they followed through on his request – the center of the table was decorated with three long-stemmed roses.  One for every year.  The host placed the menus down in front of the two seats.  Percy pulled out a seat for Annabeth.  “Your server will be right with you,” he mentioned before turning around while Percy was sitting down.

Annabeth laughed quietly, “Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but why all this?”

Percy laughed it off, confusing Annabeth, “I get that you’re in college wise girl, but is it already taking its toll on your memory?”  Percy could see the gears turning in her head as she was trying to recall a detail. Percy held her hand gently as he whispered, “Happy Anniversary.”

Annabeth couldn’t believe she forgot.  She never forgot. That was Percy’s stupid endearing trait. She simply looked down and smiled. As she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, she replied, “Happy Anniversary.”

She let go of his hand as a female figure in a white blouse and black pencil skirt walked up to take their drink orders.  Annabeth laughed when Percy, who chose this nice, supremely fancy Italian restaurant, ordered a coke.  She glanced through the menu, trying to not look at the price, but she couldn’t help it. There was no way either of them had the money for a place like this.  The cheapest entree on the menu was twenty-five dollars. 

“Seriously, get whatever you want,” Percy stated, as if reading her thoughts, “I wasn’t kidding when I said it was on me.”

Annabeth smiled and checked over the menu again.  Being herself, she didn’t dare to order a dish for more than thirty dollars. When the waitress came back with the drinks, she placed a basket of breadsticks on the table and took their orders. Annabeth ordered a Manicotti while Percy went with a traditional 15-layer-lasagna.  They had already finished off the first basket of breadsticks by the time the waitress returned with their main course dishes.

While they ate, Percy hardly said a word.  Part of the reason revolved around the deliciousness of his lasagna, which Annabeth noted. Each bite either of them took was just as satisfying as the previous.  When he was finished eating Percy began running his fingers through his napkin.

“You’re thinking,” Annabeth blurted when she noticed his ‘thinking’ face.

Percy glanced up at her while throwing up his arms, “You caught me.”  He shook his head, “Talking about it won’t change anything, really Annabeth.  Stop worrying about it, it’s not worth it,” he added in a softer tone

Annabeth took a breath, “You’re obviously worked up about this so it is clearly important.”

“It’s not a dinner conversation,” he was entirely too focused on the napkin in his lap.

She caught onto his hint.  Looking at her wrist she noted it was 7:30.  She excused herself as Percy called their server for the check.  By the time she returned to the table Percy was putting his jacket over his shoulders, holding Annabeth’s for her, holding it out for her to slide her arms into.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, “Where to now all-knowing-planning-boy?”

Percy scratched his head, “eh, haven’t actually thought that far.”  Annabeth laughed – now that was the Percy she knew and loved.

Annabeth looked down the street and pointed, “There’s a park down that way,” she said noticing a sign.  Percy squinted to read it, dyslexia clearly kicking in.  Annabeth laughed, “Just trust me and drive, okay?”

Percy smiled and gladly followed her command, “As you wish,” he winked.  Annabeth punched his shoulder when they were both in the car, “Hey, hey, hey no attacking the driver.”

“Well drive then!” She teased as he turned the key.

Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek, “On it, princess,” he teased.

 

;;

 

Percy pulled into a parking spot, noticing only two other cars in the parking lot around him. By the time he had the car locked up again, Annabeth was waiting for him at the front of his car.

The two of them walked hand in hand on the sidewalk around the park.  As they passed by the tennis courts, Annabeth cornered him, “What’s up, Percy?” She was completely intent on getting to the bottom of his struggle that he was intent on keeping a secret at dinner.

Percy spotted a bench a few paces ahead of them.  As they sat down he took each of her hands, “I’m just scared, alright?”

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m the one going to college and you’re scared? Explain.”

Percy let her hands go and turned his body, placing his head in his hands, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the whole finishing high school thing.  Maybe it’s the being three-hours-away from you thing.  Maybe it’s a combination of the two.”  Percy hated appearing vulnerable, especially in front of Annabeth, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t. “I’m really going to miss seeing you every day.”

She could hardly form words out of shock.  She knew he was afraid already, she couldn’t lie – she was too, but he was obviously beating himself up about it.  “But we won’t be apart.  We can still IM each other all the time, even skype on our computers if we’re daring enough for it. And who’s to say I won’t hitch a ride to the city with a someone to see you for a weekend.”  She rubbed his back, “It’ll be just like old times, but with a little more space.”

Percy took a deep breath and glanced back up at her, “Is it selfish of me to say I don’t want the extra space?  Extra space sucks.”

_Typical_ , she thought, “It’s not selfish. I hate this looming distance too.” She took a breath, “but it’s inevitable. Nothing will change between us, I can promise you that.  We’ll just have to plan a little better, that’s all.”

He leaned back on the park bench, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.  Good thing you’re good at that, right?” she laughed at his remark.

“Well I suppose so,” she shook her head.  “You’re helping though.”

Percy stuck out his bottom lip as he asked, “Do I have to?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she punched his shoulder, “Yes, you do.  No getting out of it.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, I get it.”  He stood up, holding out his hand for her, “You ready to head back to your dorm? I kinda promised mom I would be home at some point tonight.”

Annabeth hurried to her feet, “Really though, how could I forget the date? I never forget the dates!” She exclaimed frustratingly, putting emphasis to the ‘never’.  She laced her fingers through is and placed her other hand on his elbow, “Happy Birthday seaweed brain.”

He kissed her forehead, “Thanks wise girl.”

They walked in a comfortable silence to the car.  Percy reached for his keys while Annabeth wrapped her arms around him. Percy ignored his keys momentarily to return the gesture.  He held her there until she broke it off, reminding him of his momentary time crunch.

He held her hand the entire drive back to her dorm.

 

;;

 

Percy knew saying goodbye was going to be hard, but he wasn’t expecting it to be this hard. It wouldn’t be another month and a half until he would see her in person again. 

Thoughts of her engulfed his brain the whole three-hour ride back to his parent’s New York apartment.

He walked in the door as his mom and stepdad were sitting at the kitchen table holding hands. Sally glanced up and ran towards him, engulfing in one of her famous mom-hugs, “Happy Birthday sweetie!” She kissed his cheek.

Percy laid his jacket along the back of the couch by the entrance, “Hey, thanks, mom.”  He glanced at the wall, noticing the calendar with ‘August 18th’ circled repeatedly was placed back in its normal location once again, “And thanks again for taking that down.  It really worked!”  Percy informed his mom excitedly.

Sally shook her head, “Of course, but really?  It worked?” She raised an eyebrow, “I find that very hard to believe.  This is Annabeth we’re talking about, right?”

Percy nodded, “She didn’t put two-and-two together.  She realized she was moving in on Thursday the eighteenth but spaced about anything else happening. Birthday and Anniversary.” He laughed, remembering her surprise at the restaurant. 

Paul came out of the kitchen holding a blue birthday cake that held nineteen candles.  Sally refused to use numbered candles on cakes and always complained that it ruined the wishes.  Paul handed the lighter to Sally and she held it in her hand. After lighting the nineteen candles they started singing.

Percy loved and hated this part. Loved because it was one of the few things that reminded him the world was still small and in the end he still had is family.  Loved it because he could wish for anything he wanted and no one was there to judge whether it was stupid or not.  Really the only thing he hated was the fact that no one knew what to do while everyone else sang. He never really figured that part out.

He blew out the candles, wishing for a fantastic year with little monster attacks.  Before Sally flipped the lights back on he knocked on the table – can’t be too safe now right?

Paul carried a knife from the kitchen and started cutting the cake.  They each took a slice as Paul started telling Percy about his English class, “There’s not too many kids in there.  You are actually in my smallest senior English class.”

“Sweet!” Percy exclaimed, more than excited to be in a smaller group for his potentially hardest class. Even though he had the benefit of living under the same roof as teacher, he hated using the advantage – even though combined with his dyslexia it really only helped him to be on par with the rest of his class.

“Speaking of class,” Sally started, “You both have that tomorrow.”  Percy almost forgot.  Skipping the first day to help his girlfriend move in was definitely worth it, but the sinking reality of starting his last semester of high school wasn’t looking that bright. “Get to bed soon you two, unless you want to be crabby for your first and second days back.”

Percy and Paul hung their heads, Percy with a fork in his mouth, “Yes mooom,” they exaggerated at the same time.

Paul took his last bite of cake. After placing his fork and plate in the sink he walked past the table, placing a hand on Percy’s shoulder, “She’s right, you know.  You have a big day ahead of you.”

Percy glanced up at Paul who was entering his and Sally’s bedroom, “Yeah, she usually is,” he said just as he finishes off his last bite of cake.  He grabbed the knife to lick off the remaining residue of blue frosting. “It was very good, thanks mom,” he complimented as he put his dishes away.

“Yeah of course,” she yawned, “Before you leave can you bring me the plastic wrap?” Sally held out her arm towards Percy in the kitchen, shaking it a little until the box appeared in her hand.

Percy walked past her as she wrapped up the remaining cake, “Good night, mom.  See you in the morning,” he yawned as he scratched at his stomach before walking into his room.

Thirty seconds didn’t even pass between when Percy’s head hit the pillow to the time he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone was curious- at this point of the story, in the university Clarisse is in a 6 year Athletic Training and Physical Therapy degree path, Chris is Theatre Performance/Acting, Annabeth is Architecture (no surprise there) in a 5 year degree program. Percy is joining a semester later as a marine biology major. As typical in an actual college setting, plans do change but those changes are to be revealed as the story progresses.
> 
> Thank you so much for the positive response so far and hope you enjoy this next installment. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. 1st Semester Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Starting to update with shorter chapters now so I can update a bit more frequently! (college got in the way! hopefully with NaNo I can have more motivation to work on this fic!)

The Thursday before the first three-day-weekend of the semester finally arrived, and Percy could hardly sit still in class. By the time he made it to Paul – no, Mr. Blofis’s class he was all but checked out. It was the last class of the day and they were just finishing discussions on The Great Gatsby. Percy couldn’t bring himself to focus.

  
By the time the final bell rang, he picked up his belongings, he went up to Paul’s desk, “You or mom need anything before I leave?”

  
Paul looked up and smiled, “Just have a nice weekend. Don’t be stupid. Call your mom when you get there.”

“Don’t worry, I can promise on the calling and having a nice weekend. But let’s face it, me not be stupid? When does that happen?” Percy joked.

Shaking his head Paul simply added, “At least try – for your mom’s sake. And don’t go and get yourself beat up again. You know mom hates it when you do that.”

Percy sighed, “It’s not like I go around asking for it. Besides, that hasn’t happened in weeks!” He shrugged as he opened the door, “See you Sunday Mr. B!” He stopped at his locker to pick up his math textbook and all but ran to his car. His gym bag was already packed in his backseat and his car tank was full of gas. He sent two messages, one to his mom, letting her know he would see her Sunday and that he loved her. The other to Annabeth, letting her know he would see her in three hours – again adding on that he loved her.  
He didn’t stop smiling for the three-hour trip.

;;

Percy parked in the lot in front of her dorm, and got out his phone to call Annabeth. As he opened her contact on his phone, he noticed that she was already sitting outside waiting for him, sitting on the steps in front of the entrance with her nose in a book. Percy crossed the street as she looked up.

He was almost afraid he wasn’t going to make it across the street because when she looked at him, his heart stopped for a moment. He swore that her smile could brighten up a hurricane just then. He ran the rest of the way across the street. As she got up he embraced her and kissed her forehead. Annabeth kissed his cheek before he looked down and kissed her lips. “Gods I missed you,” she was the first to speak. She climbed out of the hug and picked up her book, one hand still laced within Percy’s.

“I missed you too wise girl,” Percy smiled.

As she unlocked the front door she asked, “You hungry? Some of my friends were talking about this burger place in my Architecture lecture this week.”

Percy looked at her; giving her the sassiest look she had ever seen him give, “Who do you think you’re talking to?” He laughed, “Burgers sound fantastic.”

Annabeth laughed as they caught the stairs to their room, “Alright I’ll look up the directions and get some stuff together when we get up to my room.”

They exited the stairwell as Annabeth waved to three people sitting in their floor lobby. Percy smiled in their direction, trying to seem friendly.

This would be his first time in her dorm since he helped her move in and he wanted to make a good impression. They walked down the hall, Annabeth waved to a girl in the room across for hers with her door open before she unlocked her own. “Make yourself at home, I’ll boot up my computer and pull up directions.”

Percy followed her inside. Glancing around he noted that it hardly looked like the same place he helped move her into. There were clothes and stray papers all around the floor, and for the most part Percy couldn’t tell the divide between Annabeth and Clarisse’s sides of the room. Percy set his gym bag next to Annabeth’s bed on the floor and promptly laying on top of them while playing a game on his phone. “It looks like we’re just down the roa-“ the door opening interrupted her sentence, causing Annabeth to jump.

Clarisse walked into the room, tossing her bag onto her bed, “Gym was quiet today – you missed a good workout, Annabeth.” She glanced up, “Hey there, Percy.”

Percy raised a hand, “Yo!”

Annabeth turned in her chair, “Damn, I always miss the good days.” Percy turned up an eyebrow; “We usually go to the gym on Thursdays.”

Percy nodded and mouthed a ‘gotcha’ in response. “How did the workout go though?”

Clarisse shrugged, “Eh, pretty well. Did the usual. Ran a bit, lifted a bit. You should have seen the looks on the guys’ faces when I benched more wow they were so pissed!”

“You sound proud of yourself,” Annabeth turned back to her computer, “Though not at all surprised about you benching more.”

Clarisse smiled, chuckling a bit at Annabeth’s comment. “Stupid mortals, thinking they have a chance to out-bench Clarisse La Rue. Even I’m not stupid enough to try that.” The girls turned to Percy as he threw up his arms and spoke.

Clarisse walked by her bed and picked up caddy of shampoo, “I’m going to go cool off.” She picked up the towel off the end of her bed and opened the door. Before stepping out she turned towards the two still inside, “By the way, don’t worry. I’ll be staying at Chris’s dorm this weekend. Knowing you guys, you all will probably be gone by the time I’m out of the shower so I’ll see you Sunday I guess. Unless you want to meet up sooner, that’s cool too.” Clarisse looked at Annabeth as she finished, “I know we mentioned having a movie night since Chris got that new TV, but I’ll let you guys choose. Just call or whatever, I really don’t care.” She waved them off as she shut the door.

“Movie night?” Percy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Annabeth nodded, “Chris’s mom sent him one shortly after the semester started. The cable TV here pretty much sucks but we can rent some movies from the dorm lobbies and he has a bunch in his collection.”

Percy looked at her, “Depending on what he has, I’ll have to remember to bring a few movies next time then!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes getting up from her desk chair, “Alright do whatever you want. I have the directions pulled up if you want to look.”

Percy got up from the bed and sat in front of her computer, memorizing the map while she put together her purse and pulled a jacket from her closet. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. He kissed her cheek as she asked, “Ready to go?”

Percy grabbed his keys from the desk, “Course I am! We are one fifteen-minute-drive away from burgers! At least that is what the current traffic feature is pulling up.”

Annabeth shook her head as the headed out the door, making sure not to lock it so Clarisse didn’t get locked out in her towel.

They raced down the stairs and through the parking lot, tying with each other as they sat in Percy’s car simultaneously. They celebrated each other’s victory with a short kiss while Percy started up his car. He plugged in his iPod into the speaker system, continuing his playlist from the drive up. Percy smiled as he and Annabeth started singing along to the playlist. This was something he needed to remember – Imagine Dragons, Beyonce, and Ke$ha could do no wrong on a travel playlist.

He had almost missed the turn in to the restaurant when “Die Young” started playing. He parked in front of the restaurant and shut off the car.

Annabeth watched him disapprovingly as he opened the door, causing the playlist to stop. “What? Did you really want to sit out here and not eat?” He asked as he deposited his iPod into his pocket.

Annabeth bit her lip as she thought for a moment, “Yes!”

Percy shook his head, walking around to the other side, opening her door, “Come onnnnn, it’s no fun without you,” he pouted. Annabeth promptly rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

They walked into the building and ordered their burgers. They found a table near the front of the restaurant. Percy looked around and could tell it was a college favorite. Maybe it was the fact that the only patrons appeared to be in their late teens to early twenties, or the fact that textbooks and notebooks were sprawled out on most of the tables. One table was constructing a building out of foam core. One of the girls at that table waved at Annabeth. “She’s in my Architecture lab,” Annabeth took a breath, “I have to build one of those this weekend too. I tried to get my group to meet yesterday but they all had to work.”

Percy waved his arms frantically, “No, no, don’t worry about it. I have a report I have to type up for Paul’s class anyways. We can work together.” Percy shrugged, “Besides if I get too bored I can crash Chris’s party. Apparently he doesn’t have class on Fridays so I might anyways.”

Annabeth got up as they called their order, “Just don’t be stupid.”

Percy followed her, “Well there’s no preventing that now is there?”

Annabeth shook her head, handing him the tray with their burgers, “Oh you know what I mean.”

They made their way back to the table, “How’s your mom doing by the way?”

Percy’s face lit up. Much unlike last time he found out he had, well was going to have, a half sibling, he was beyond excited. “Oh, she’s doing pretty well, as far as I know at least. I haven’t seen her as much as usual cause she’s either sleeping or trying to get this book published so she’s keeping busy but as far as she tells me she likes it.” He took a bite into her burger, “I can see why your friends recommended this place,” he commented as he lifted his burger.

Annabeth nodded in agreement, “Seriously! I can’t believe it took me this long to go to this place!”

“You’ve only been here for a month and a half, wise girl,” Percy laughed to himself.

Annabeth glared at him, “Doesn’t mean anything.” She took another bite into her burger. “So were you just planning on going to Chris’s tomorrow while I’m in class?”

Percy shrugged as he put his half-of-a-burger on his tray. “Not really sure. I’ll shoot him an email when we get back to your dorm. If anything I can just trash your dorm and throw a mad party. That will get all your floor-mates to like me.”

“Yeah, of course. They’ll love you for throwing a party in the middle of the afternoon,” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Most of everyone will either sleeping or studying so that’s really not a good idea.” She shook her head as she took the last bite of her burger.  
Percy pouted, “Aw, come on. You ruin all my fun.” He stuck fries in his mouth.

Annabeth laughed, waving three fries in his face, “Oh whatever, it’s not like you don’t have homework you need to anyway.” She stuck the fries in her mouth

“Don’t remind me.” Percy complained, “Luckily all I have is to study Frankenstein for Paul’s class, but you can’t make me do math.”  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow, “Wanna bet?”

Percy looked at the last of his fries, picking three up, “What are my chances, slim to none?” Annabeth nodded. “Not gonna risk it.”

She raised her restaurant cup towards him, “Smart move, Jackson.”

He spread his arms outward, as if he were very, very proud of himself, “I try,” he laughed.

They finished their fries and left the establishment soon after, Annabeth shaking her head at the very thought of a ‘mid-afternoon party in her room’. “Besides,” she started, bringing up the subject a last time, “Clarisse would have a cow if she found out I, or you for that matter, threw a party in our room without her.”

Percy nudged Annabeth’s shoulder, “And is this counting the party we’re having tonight, cause I’d prefer that be a guest list of two.” Raising an eyebrow, he wagged his finger between the two of them, as if explaining whom the guest list entailed.

Annabeth nudged his shoulder in retaliation, “Oh you’re smooth.”

He unlocked the car, “I try,” I succeed, he thought as he climbed into the drivers seat.

;;

When they finally made it back into Annabeth’s dorm room, it didn’t take long at all for the two of them to get ready for bed. Percy was exhausted from the trip, even if it was only three hours by car, and Annabeth had the sole motivation of needing to wake up early for class the next morning. Percy was making fun of her for going to bed at ten. Joking that ‘only nerds go to bed that early,’ even though he was minutes away from crashing himself.

Percy was more than excited that Annabeth’s dorm was equipped with a sink. He didn’t think he could deal with college guy taunting. He got it enough from his friends at school, poking fun at the fact that he was going to spend the weekend with his college girlfriend. Percy also has to face the fact that he could be in college right now as well if it weren’t for a certain goddess who just had to have her way and force him to lose his memory for a semester.

He tried to remove those thoughts as easily as he removed the toothpaste from his mouth and into the sink. He stood there with the sink running for a few moments, just staring when Annabeth interrupted his thoughts, “Yeah, it’s really not that impressive. It reminds me of the sinks you’d find on an airplane.”

Percy turned around and walked towards his bag, digging for his pajamas, “As if I would know about that.”

“Touché,” she added, pointing at him with her toothbrush. Percy glanced over, making sure Annabeth was turned the other way before taking his jeans off and sliding into his pajama pants. She was rinsing her mouth as Percy slid his t-shirt over his head. She smirked through the mirror, “Still don’t wear a shirt?”

He shrugged, “Still not cold enough.”

“Whatever,” she laughed, pulling a sweatshirt from a drawer and slipping it on while sliding off her jeans. She hurried to jump into bed, “Get the lights, will ya?”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, Princess,” flipping the lights without argument. Annabeth was setting the alarm on her phone when Percy turned towards her bed.

As his head hit the pillow, he heard her mumble something along the lines of “Good night seaweed brain.”

He barely got out a simple, “Good night,” before he was asleep.

;;

Annabeth’s alarm was far beyond obnoxious. Percy didn’t think he could possibly hate a sound so much, but he swore if he heard one more rooster, he would throw her phone across the room. It honestly surprised him when she didn’t wake up the first time. He shook her a little bit, “Hey, wake up, you’re alarms blaring, turn it off.”

She simply smacked his face, “Five more minutes.”

“No five more minutes, turn off the bird.”

“No sleep.” She smacked his face again.

He looked at her phone and checked the ‘Snooze’ option, rolling his eyes. He made the realization that he wasn’t going back to sleep, so he lay next to her and played with her golden princess curls. He swore they were even prettier now than they have been previous – totally messy, perfectly imperfect, curling perfectly around his fingers, and with the right amount of the morning light hitting from the window.  
He jumped when the snoozed alarm went off at the same time the stationary alarm clock began blaring. Annabeth sat up so fast that Percy was afraid he was going to lose his finger that was in her hair. “What time is it?”

“8:15. Good morning to you too.” Percy stuffed his face back into the pillow. Annabeth ran out of bed, practically throwing off her clothes before she got onto the floor, the sweatshirt landing right on Percy’s face. He heard her rummaging through her drawers, pulling on the first thing she saw. “Fire up my laptop, will ya?”

Percy rolled his eyes as he sat up, “Sure thing, wise girl.” Annabeth was running wildly around the room, throwing on a pair of her favorite jeans as Percy opened her laptop and fired it up.

“Open up my Fall Semester folder on my desktop,” Annabeth shouted as she covered her toothbrush with a little too much toothpaste.

Percy met her eyes through the mirror, “I have to wait for it to start up first,” he finished as the password window popped up. He typed in her way too long password code and got onto her desktop to the right folder, “Where to now?”

She spit the paste into the sink, “Architecture 211.” Percy nodded, “Syllabus and scroll to today.” She leaned over Percy’s shoulder as he scrolled through the schedule, mumbling the requirements of the day’s lecture. Quickly skimming over the information, she shut the laptop and grabbed a textbook from under her desk, shoving them into her backpack. “Wifi password is in the top drawer.” She slung her backpack over her shoulder, “Don’t forget to work on Paul’s homework!” she scolded.

Percy rolled his eyes, “You’re not my mom,” he finished his tease by sticking out his tongue. “Hey, don’t worry about me. You get to class or else you’re going to miss your front row seat.”

Annabeth perked up, apparently Percy was completely right about that last remark, “Oh gods I have to leave right now! I love you!” She made her final temporary farwell before running out the door. The clock just barely read 8:30. Percy figured it was early enough to try and get some more sleep, no matter how much is body protested.

;;

The next time he opened his eyes, Annabeth was back from class, typing away on her laptop, “Morning sunshine,” she deadpanned, not looking up from the document.

“What time is it anyway?” he sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes while questioning his girlfriend.

“Seven P.M.” Annabeth’s eyes didn’t move from her computer.

He jumped out of bed, “What? Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sleep that la-“

“Relax,” she cut him off. “It’s only 10:45. I’m just finishing up some homework before I head off to another class alright?”

Percy, frustrated, walked over to the sink, picking up his toothbrush. “Still a nasty trick you played.”

Annabeth scoffed, “Oh please, you needed to get out of bed anyways. If anything I was doing you a favor.”

Percy flung his feet over the edge of the bed, “Okay fine, maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?” Before he could finish she threw a towel into his face.

“Just go shower. You stink. It’s at the other end of the hall.” She answered.  
He scoffed, digging through his bag for his spare jeans and shirt and shower bag before leaving the room in a tired silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So Im not from New York or anything but the Burger Joint is an actual place. (Though the interior is described like a place in my college town)  
> http://www.yelp.com/biz/burger-joint-new-york
> 
> On the college thing: I figured that Annabeth would help Percy study for his ACT/SATs so they would have hopefully a better chance at getting into the same school.  
> (also headcanon that the gods pay for college expenses as a "congratulations for living to 18 way to go child" celebratory gift)
> 
> Sorry this is fairly long. One more part to the prologue and then hopefully normal sized chapters from here on out.


End file.
